Sweet Dreams Inuyasha
by Ayamegusa
Summary: After a conversation with Miroku, Inuyasha ends up having one of the strangest dreams he has ever experienced.


The characters of Inuyasha (manga and anime) belong to Takahashi Rumiko

Sweet Dreams Inuyasha...

* * *

It was late in the evening, and Miroku had gotten into a conversation with Inuyasha about their female companions, while said females were enjoying their relaxation at the nearby onsen. It was the sort of conversation that left the hanyou somewhat uncomfortable. It wasn't as if he didn't like talking about Kagome – if he was the type of person to constantly boast about the miko's attributes – it was the topic on which their discussion was focussed on. Something about curves and bare legs, or some such, he couldn't really tell. How he wished for some sleep right now, away from his friend's excited chatter.

"Have you ever dreamt about her?" Miroku asked, startling Inuyasha from his inner thoughts.

"Huh?" Inuyasha sat up straighter, cursing himself for being caught out from his lack of attention. Though, it didn't seem to have upset the houshi one bit, unfortunately.

"You know what I mean," he went on, "The ones where the woman you like, turns up and creates an unlikely yet very pleasurable scenario. Have you dreamt of anything like that?"

"What in the hells do you mean by that? Pleasurable my arse... I never even had a happy dream."

"Oh." The houshi replied, a look of pity crossing his face.

"And don't give me that look. I'm used to getting the shitty treatment, in real life and in dreams."

"Don't say things like that, you know things are different. You are with friends now. And being constantly around such a lovely young woman, surely you should have dreamt something about her, and her nice legs. Sometimes I think she wears that on purpose, just for you."

"Hey, you leave her legs out of this. Besides," Inuyasha huffed, shoving his hands into his large red sleeves. "It's her uniform. All girls at her school wear that."

""What?! You mean all the girls wear that?" Miroku exclaimed a bit too loudly. "Kami-sama... I... uh, I-I think I better turn in for the night. I suddenly feel tired." A silly grin formed on his face as he snuggled up against Kirara's tail, thoughts of Sango in the green and white uniform, fresh on his mind.

"Goodnight to you too..." He then yawned, closing his eyes in hopes of getting some sleep, and slowly he fell into unconsciousness, with no happy dream in sight.

_Stupid Miroku..._

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, Inuyasha," said familiar voices as they shook him awake.

"Wh-what?" Inuyasha was surprised to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippou around him, all with the biggest smiles he had ever seen. Something bad must have happened to warrant such expressions.

"No, you baka, don't you remember? Today's your birthday."

"My what?"

"Your birthday," Sango repeated, this time more slowly in case Inuyasha had missed out on their meaning the first time, "It's the day you celebrate your birth."

"?" was he dreaming?

"Bring out the special ramen, Kouga!" Miroku said, waving his hands to the ookami.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the biggest ramen cup he had ever seen, or thought possible. _How did Kagome put _that _thing in her bag? _It loomed over him, and he could feel his mouth watering at the heavenly sight.

"You like it?" They all asked.

The hanyou only responded by nodding and making an appreciative sound.

"Wait until you open the lid." Kouga said with a wink and a slap on his back.

And just like that, the ramen cup began to shake, the top popping open to reveal none other than Kagome herself, in her sailor fuku glory.

His eyes widened while they trailed up and down in disbelief, and something else he couldn't quite comprehend, not when he noticed the short skirt she was wearing appeared a little shorter than usual, and how her blue-grey eyes sparkled playfully at his stunned expression.

"Happy birthday to you, big boy," she said smoothly, seductively. "Why don't you come a little closer, Inuyasha? I want to give you something that you'll never forget."

His legs began to move closer towards her, his mind having already turned into mush. He had never heard Kagome talking like that before, but oh, was her voice, her face, hell, even the way she was moving, gave Inuyasha little else to complain about.

She smiled and put her arms around him, pressing her body flush against his. Alarm bells should have rung, shouting at him that it was a trick, but Inuyasha was too far gone when Kagome's lips touched his in a kiss.

However, the feeling of warmth was over in a flash, when Inuyasha decided to faint.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up with a start to find that Kagome and Sango had returned from the onsen.

"You're still up, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I want some ramen." Inuyasha blurted out, gaining strange looks from the women.

"What, you're still hungry?"

"Uh...," it was too late to back out now. "Yes."

The miko rolled her eyes, opening her yellow backpack to find if she had any cup of noodles left, and proceeded to boil some water for the hungry hanyou. It was just like him, always hungry for anything that was food. It was as if he had a bottomless stomach. "Here," she held out the cup and waited for him to take it from her hands. But when she saw that his gaze was still on hers, she blushed shyly and smiled a little at the lingering touch of his fingers.

"I-Inuyasha, are you alright? Don't tell me you're not hungry anymore?"

"No," he replied, his voice low, "I'm hungry for you." As soon as the words left him, Inuyasha slapped a hand over his mouth, his face becoming red as his clothes. Realising what he had done, he quickly stood up, and scampered off into the forest in search for the cold waters of the river to wash the heat from his face.

Sango, having heard and seen everything, looked at Kagome with as much surprise as the miko.

"He didn't... I mean... he didn't say... say that... did he... Sango-chan?"

"He did."

"Oh," she said softly, before jumping up to run after him with the cup of ramen in hand.


End file.
